For the Love of Boys
by verbal acuity
Summary: YukiSana, hinted MaruKiri, eventual 28 - Remake of Boys Love theatrical. Rikkai style! - Sanada wants to get away from Yukimura, but it's harder than it seems - in-progress. eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Prince of Tennis nor Boys Love. That still upsets me…

**Title: **For the Love of Boys  
**Author: **Collapse Overture  
**Summary/Purpose: **My remake of the movie Boys Love II, the theatrical edition. The main character Aoi Kairu, who's usually played by Kotani Yoshikazu (Taka-san in second cast TeniMyu), is now played by Sanada Genichirou. His 'lover' Amakami Sora, usually played by Kanno Atsumi, is played by Yukimura Seiichi. Mizuki Ichiyou, who's usually played by Kawakubo Yuuki (Taichi Dan in DL4 and so on), is played by Yagyuu Hiroshi. And Hanazono Riku, usually played by Tani Kazunori, is now played by Niou Masaharu. The Prince of Tennis characters keep their Prince of Tennis names, obviously.

There will probably be cameos of any other Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku members, but I'm not sure how I'll portray them. Originally, I didn't intend for this to be only Rikkai…XD

Be warned, in this 'Aoi' a.k.a. Sanada, will not be a school teacher. That's awkward. XD It'll be basically the same otherwise.

I thought about this overnight, and I am pretty solid. I'm remaking the whole movie, give or take a few things. I don't think you'd need to see the movie to understand…but it might be better to. XD Because this will most likely have **SPOILERS**.

Enjoy!

* * *

**For the Love of Boys  
** (If you have something better for a title, please tell me.)

The sound of water filled the whole room, the steamy liquid flowing over his naked, tired, previously sweaty body, refreshing him entirely. His deep purple hair was quickly being wetted down by the overflow of shower water, flattening almost. With a small, tired smile, he ran his fingers through his own hair, smoothing out all the knots, if any, and making it easier to wash out whatever remaining filth there was from his sinful acts earlier that night.

The water's flow drowned out all other sounds, especially the ruffling noise of bedsheets from the other man sleeping in the room opposite the shower room.

With a sigh, he felt his hair again, making sure there was no leftover shampoo or anything. Finding none, he turned the shower knobs, successfully stopping the raging river in the room. He didn't bother to dry himself or get dressed in the bathroom; he just quickly wiped at his hair with a dry towel and wrapped another around his waist before he sauntered out of the room quietly.

When he saw the sleeping form's ruffled, short hair as he lie in the bed, he gave a knowing smirk, fully remembering the events that had occurred only a few hours before.

Yukimura Seiichi knew that the other boy, though he still hadn't found out his name, wasn't very talkative. They had met in a bar and Yukimura, having always been the most forward compared to others, had been the one to make the first move. The slightly taller boy was silent, almost in refusal to do anything with another man, or anyone for that matter, but the purple-haired boy was persistent and persuading. He had convinced him, although it had taken well over a half hour, to go somewhere alone with him.

There was no doubt about it; Yukimura Seiichi was sadistic and undefeatable. He was amazing, and he had topped that boy like none other. If it had been someone other than Yukimura, that person would have indeed lost the battle for dominance, but Yukimura was on it.

"Nn…?" He heard a grumble from the bed, followed by another ruffle of the bedsheets, that sloppy hair falling even more out of place than it had been after their 'battle.' Yukimura smirked knowingly.

"So you're up, eh?" He asked rather elegantly, voice smooth and calm, as usual, the towel slowly riding up his hip on one side, and down from the other. He didn't even care; it wasn't like the other boy hadn't seen it already, if only for one time.

Upon receiving no reply, he gave a victorious chuckle, quirking an eyebrow. His laugh didn't stop until he saw the other's face, anger in his eyes as he pointed towards him. "Tarundoru," was the cold, groggy reply before the oh-so-demanding one flopped back, face-first into the pillow again. It was far too early to deal with _that_.

"Mm, you're quite mean, ne?" Yukimura snickered before waving his hand slightly, sitting on the end of the bed to fiddle with something that just so happened to look like—

"My cell phone. Put it down."

After a few quick beeps from Yukimura's end, a flipping _swish_, then a few more beeps, the other finally heard the soft noise of pants ruffling as the cell phone was placed back into the right pocket where it belonged. "Done."

"Tch…" Came the other's grumble as he flipped onto his back, right forearm resting against his forehead as he glared at the ceiling. "Just so you know, this was just—"

"Koibito," Yukimura said, cutting off his sentence. "We're lovers now."

And with that, Yukimura smoothly walked to the corner of the room, dropped his towel and got dressed. He spared the other boy only a single look before he took hold of his bag, slipped his shoes on and left the scene of which his biggest sin was committed. Come to think of it, he had never even asked for the boy, no, his new lover's, name. But no matter, he now had his cell phone number, as well as the other boy had his own. They would meet again sometime soon, he knew.

* * *

**End Note: **Woo, foreshadowing!? XD

I know the chapter was short. It's basically a sort of…prologue? Yeah, we'll go with that. XD But I know I could have written so much more for this, but…I wanted to know your opinions first on whether or not I should or shouldn't continue this. I had something else to say here…but I completely spaced and forgot. XD It was important, too…well, no matter. I'll get to say it next time, or not at all.

Please review! It's much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Should have said this in chapter one. XD Same **disclaimer **applies for all chapters. I don't own either Prince of Tennis, or the movie Boys Love. There. Happy? Hmph.

**Author's Note: **XD Oh man, I had to go back and watch parts of the movie to remember what scenes happened so I can include something of the like into this. Haha.

Here's chapter two. :o

* * *

**For the Love of Boys** **II**

He always had little regard for anyone and everyone in his class. After his recent breakup with the notorious Atobe Keigo from that other school that he cared not for, he ended up having a one-night fiasco with some mysteriously beautiful, sadistic boy. He had never once seen him in his school before, never even seen him in town. That definitely showed how much he paid attention. Though he still wasn't so sure if the purple-haired boy went to their famous school or not. All that mattered was the fact that he was slightly heartbroken because of the self-righteous boy's obsession with himself and the little infatuation the said boy had for a certain stoic boy of yet _another _school. Oh how he loathed high school…

Without even noticing it at first, a schoolbook quickly whizzed past his head, followed by the sound of a bothered boy. Well, it was undoubtedly Yagyuu Hiroshi that made the sound because that book was definitely his. And the culprit; Niou Masaharu. He was always picking on Yagyuu because the said boy was always so obedient. It looked like today was the day that the obedient boy was forced to carry the bags of all of Niou and his little clique.

Holding the bags tightly against his chest, Yagyuu ran past him, the demanding boys in tow, snickering; the boy with glasses no longer had enough room to carry his own books…

"Hey!"

"Ah, Sanada-kun," Yagyuu said with a polite smile though he was clearly in dismay, "Have a good day!" And with that Yagyuu Hiroshi rushed away, not wanting to make Niou and his friends late for class. Sanada Genichirou rolled his eyes and sauntered off in the opposite direction; that Niou boy was up for a rude awakening—sometime soon, hopefully.

Making his way to the separate end of the school's grounds, because he obviously hated seeping through crowds to get where he needed to be, he glared at his oncoming classroom, really not wanting to be there. His class was horrible, especially since he had Niou and his entire little group of followers, as well as Yagyuu and his lonesome. Now, he didn't have _much _of a problem with Yagyuu, but the one thing that irked him about the boy in glasses was the fact that he always listened, did what everyone asked of him, whatever it may have been…and Niou always took advantage of that.

Settling in his desk, which so horridly happened to be in the middle of the room, he placed his books down and awaited the usually tardy teacher to make his appearance. In all honesty, their teacher was too awake, all the damn time. It was too much, honestly. He hated happy, hyper teachers; they never knew what they were talking about.

With a sigh, he turned his head slightly to look forward and to his right at the 'unconfident' boy. He realized that the said boy had been looking back at Niou. When it was apparent that Sanada was looking at him, he gave a polite smile, as well as a nervous hand twitch; Sanada was unsure if Yagyuu's eye had twitched or anything because the glasses held a slight glare, obscuring his vision beyond that point. But it never really mattered to him, not in the least. Then, turning his head further, he angled his body to the right and looked to Niou sitting in the back of the classroom, in his usual spot, smirking at a slightly flustered Yagyuu. Well, that surely was something odd. To see Yagyuu, the 'perfect gentleman,' become flustered over _something_, let alone something done by _Niou_, was a bit awkward. But again, he cared not.

He was so absorbed in watching the reactions and facial expressions of his classmates, that he never realized the teacher step into the classroom hurriedly, or even the politely suited man stand at the front of his desk, awaiting his attention.

"Ano," the man spoke finally in a raspy, old, tired kind of voice as he managed to gain Sanada's undivided attention. "Excuse me, are you…Sanada Genichirou?" He asked, old hands shaking, fumbling with the paper as he read from it. Sanada nodded as politely as possible, and the man continued. "You are needed in the Guidance Office, Sanada Genichirou, as soon as possible. You have been given permission to leave this class lecture for the moment as your presence is rather urgent."

Sanada sighed and, with one final glance to Yagyuu Hiroshi, and then to Niou Masaharu as if keeping an eye on them; he stood, bowed, and followed the man with the old, raspy voice out of the room. His sudden retreat caused the other students to chatter confusedly, but it wasn't like he was around to hear.

He followed the man urgently towards the Guidance Office, wondering at the same time what could be so urgent that they needed him, Sanada Genichirou. They made their way up the few flights of stairs and into the most quiet and calm wing of the building; the Faculty area. Sanada hadn't really been there much because he wasn't exactly summoned. Guidance never needed him. The Principal never needed him. The Vice-Principal never needed him. And none of the Secretaries ever needed him. He kept to himself for the most part, except when Yanagi Renji was around. Yanagi could have most likely been the only person Sanada Genichirou would consider an _ally_. Sanada had no friends; he had allies and enemies—well, no enemies, frankly because everyone was terrified to go against him. He had a mean backhand.

As his 'escort' opened the door, he felt his shoulders tense only slightly, his eyes narrowing into a rather uncontent glare as he tried to become himself again without showing weakness. He _hated _weakness.

Once the Guidance Office's door was opened entirely, he was able to see the complete room. It reeked of a fishtank and fish food. So, the rumors of offices like this having fishtanks appeared to be true; he didn't think he'd see for himself, though, in all honesty, he hated following anything that other students said—they were must unreliable.

He peeked his head around the corner, never noticing the familiar head of purple hair sitting quietly at the Guidance Counselor's desk, nor the smirk the other donned; after all, the other boy's back had been facing Sanada's.

"Sanada Genichirou-kun," he heard a firm voice address him, and he stood his full height, entirely straight, his hands propped unmoving at his sides before he bowed in honor. The Guidance Counselor nodded in approval of the bow, telling the student to stand straight again before he continued. "This boy here, he was enrolled as a student here at the same time you were, but there's a difference between the two of you. He's been out of school for the majority of the year due to sickness and, now that he's back and well again, he's ready for his education; though, the main problem is that he was never introduced or acquainted to the school grounds because he fell ill when everyone else learned their surroundings.

"What I've brought you here for is I want you to show him around; take him to all of your classes. I know for a fact that he's already chosen your choice classes, so it shouldn't be too hard. You see," he stopped for a moment, eyeing Sanada for any change in facial expression, any sign of acceptance or denial. Finding none, he continued, "You're basically the only student in this school that shares the same schedule, well, besides a few others, but they're not exactly the role models of this school and…" He trailed off, talking away. Sanada was no longer listening because the captivating eyes of the purple-haired boy had him locked in place, in another world, and he remembered—he remembered just who that boy was; the boy from the night he committed his biggest sin—the boy that he still didn't know the name of. What was he doing there?

When Sanada didn't reply, the Counselor spoke up again, clearing his throat before he did so. "Sanada-kun. I know you'd probably like time to think about this burden, but unfortunately, time is something you don't really have. Can you please—"

"Sensei," the usually capped boy spoke finally, able to take his eyes away from the mysterious boy's, if only for a moment, confirming. "Alright. I'll show him around." His voice held its normal cold tone, his eyes locking back with the other's amused, sadistic ones. What was he getting himself into by agreeing so deftly?

* * *

**End Note: **I think, after this one's posted, I won't post chapters until I get two or three reviews for each chapter. I need to know opinions. I'm not going to waste my time writing when I won't be getting feedback.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm done with author's notes for this story. XD I'm far too lazy to come up with anything witty, or whatever, so here. Sorry it took so long. Been workin' on other stories that I've had no writer's block for, as you can tell. XD I've been in the middle of this chapter for the past month. Was like, 'yeah, no. Too lazy to finish...' but I realized that I have other stories to work on, too. XD Gomen! **And I realize now that, over the past month, my writing style changed.** XD Dunno how. But...the first half of this is probably gonna be way differently set up the the last of it. Sorry for that, too. LOL, LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. /done.

**IMPORTANT: This is kind of like Rikkai Dai coming together as a team in high school, not middle school, with Kirihara there. (I needed him in here. He's my favorite character, what can I say?) In this, so far, Sanada is the buchou, Yanagi's the fukubuchou. Same team, but Yukimura hasn't joined..._yet_.**

* * *

**For the Love of Boys III**

"Ah, I finally know your name, eh, Genichirou-kun?" The purple-haired boy asked, lifting his arms to link his fingers together behind his head as he walked alongside the usually capped boy. "It's about time I fou—"

"Don't call me that. My name's Sanada to you," he replied coldly, glaring to the smaller boy. "And beside the point, I never learned your name."

"Seiichi," came the silky smooth voice as he donned a mischievous smirk. "Yukimura Seiichi."

"… Aa."

The rest of their walk down the hallway towards the class that Sanada was interrupted from was completely silent, neither of them wanted to break the silence as if it was something fragile—something like the way Yukimura Seiichi probably looked in that hospital bed. It was a wonder that someone so sick, so small managed to—for lack of a better word—_top _Sanada Genichirou, current captain of the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Tennis Club. Who was this boy and where did he come from?

* * *

"Sensei," Sanada spoke as he bowed politely, nudging the other boy to bow as well. "We have a new student." The teacher nodded in response, allowing the tennis captain to sit down in his seat before he gave the 'new' student his own seat. Yukimura handed the teacher a small slip of paper that basically said his name…and that Sanada Genichirou was to be watching him in classes and everything. With a sigh in response, the teacher nodded, told another student to move his seat, and had Yukimura Seiichi sit directly behind Sanada. That only made the boy tense up.

"Well, Yukimura-kun, let's hope you have a good rest of the year here." And with that, he went back to his lecture, completely unknowing of what it was exactly that Yukimura was whispering in Sanada's ear and doing with his hands that caused the boy to flush completely, and Sanada Genichirou did _not _flush.

Though the teacher had no idea what was happening, one Niou Masaharu certainly _did _know what was happening—but he didn't care. All he really cared to look at was Yagyuu Hiroshi, the boy that couldn't care less about his existence because of the various tricks that were played on him by the silver-haired boy himself. But he had his reasons.

The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed them, not even bothering to speak with Sanada or Yukimura about any rules—he was sure Sanada knew.

* * *

Sanada allowed Yukimura to follow him the entire day, it being his duty, as well as having the exact same classes as the purple-haired boy. It was just the matter of…their _night _not coming back to haunt him. That was the only thing that really bothered Sanada Genichirou. He didn't want their sin to get around to everyone else. After all…everyone could always mean Atobe Keigo. And Atobe Keigo wasn't always good, especially since he'd fawn over Tezuka Kunimitsu to make Sanada jealous or whatever.

He scowled, making his way into the cafeteria; he really didn't want to show Yukimura Seiichi _everywhere _with him. It could mean something bad for him. Maybe he could find some poor, kind soul to watch over him—and there he was. Yagyuu Hiroshi. He smirked at the 'Gentleman,' before lightly tapping his shoulder, earning himself a confused look from Yukimura, as well as a quick turn from Yagyuu.

"What is it, Sanada-kun?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, bowing politely. Sanada smirked and grasped Yukimura's arm, successfully pushing him towards Yagyuu.

"You take it. You watch it. I don't want it." And with that, he sauntered away, regular scowl on his face. He did _not _want to be the one dealing with Yukimura; he was not a babysitter. But, unfortunately – for both himself and Yukimura – Sanada didn't notice the silver-haired boy lurking around the corner, scowling at both him…and Yukimura.

* * *

"Well, Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu started, as he walked the hallways, a rather bored-looking Yukimura in tow. "I guess this means that you'll be sharing all the same classes as me. As well as Sanada-kun, too, I suppose," he stated, adding the last line in, not loud enough for the purple-haired boy to hear. He didn't sound very ecstatic about it. Sanada was too violent of a person, in his opinion.

"Mm," the boy muttered, seemingly distracted. He didn't really care about this other boy. He only wanted to torment his Sanada more. He didn't even pay attention to this kid's name. Though he did pay diligent attention to Sanada's name. That was all he really cared about.

Yagyuu gave a small sigh, pushing up his glasses. He had no idea why Sanada had left Yukimura in his care. They had just met – Yukimura and Sanada, that is – so there was no reason to not like him. Maybe Sanada just didn't get along well with others, he noted, shrugging. "Well, I suppose I haven't given you a direct…greeting, Yukimura-kun." With that, he stopped walking, and turned to face the other boy. Bowing as low as he could go, he spoke softly, "I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi. Pleased to meet you."

Deciding that it was the best idea to be polite about it, as well – though not as polite, he added – he bowed, though not as low as the bespectacled boy had. "Pleased to meet you, too, Yagyuu-kun." His voice held a false pleasant tone, a smirk donning his features while he faced the ground so the other couldn't see. "Now," he started, standing up straight again. "Shall we get going?" Yagyuu gave a nod, and they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Lunchtime. Yagyuu had tried his best to keep his new 'trainee' entertained (mostly with calm, quiet rants about how golf was superior to tennis, and how he didn't really care much for the racquet sport – he preferred golf clubs to tennis racquets any day – but he had been forced by a fuming Niou-kun to join the sport, and all). His ramblings were for nothing, though, when Yukimura got up from his seat at Yagyuu's lunch table, and sauntered over to the seat that Sanada quietly sat at, alone. Unfortunately for the usually capped boy, he'd have to deal with the sadist (of whom he only knew of from bed), as well as the quiet – yet always number-spewing – boy, Yanagi Renji. Sanada sighed when he saw Yukimura.

The bespectacled boy begrudgingly looked over as the purple-haired boy sat at Sanada's and Yanagi's table, chatting away as if he'd known them forever. He was so caught up in watching the three, that he didn't realize that someone sat in the empty chair that Yukimura had left behind. It wasn't until his glasses were promptly removed that he knew someone was there, as well as the exact person. "Niou-kun," he began, turning towards the silver-haired boy. "Would you like something?" His voice was calm, kind (although it shouldn't have been), and polite towards his usual doubles partner. The boy smirked.

"Hey, _Yaaagyuu_," he teased, keeping the glasses far from the other boy's face. "What, you got a crush on buchou over there?" Niou asked, pointing over to Sanada. "You're always looking over there, puuurii." He made sure his voice held amusement; he didn't want Yagyuu to know…not yet, at least. "I'm sure Sanada-_kun_ doesn't take being stared at very well. That new kid makes it hard for him, I can tell." Yagyuu almost sniggered at that, finally grasping his glasses from his partner's hand. He didn't need to be reminded, thank you very much. Besides, it wasn't _Sanada_ that Yagyuu was staring at. Stupid Niou-kun.

Before Yagyuu could even make an intelligible retort to Niou, a redhead popped up at the table, grinning that 'tensai grin' of his, and grabbing Yagyuu's glasses, much like Niou himself had before. Yagyuu sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta were a wicked pair – one that Yagyuu really didn't intend on crossing.

"Well, if it isn't _Yaaagyuu_." A loud _pop_ noise was heard, echoing in the cafeteria of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Marui smirked, satisfied at the sound. He loved it. "Starin' at buchou again, eh?" Yagyuu sighed again, and leaned his head in his arms, hoping they'd just go away. "Guess so," he smirked, blowing another bubble from his green-apple gum. He lifted his right arm, and beckoned someone to join the table before he himself sat down beside Niou. "Yo, Jackal!"

The aforementioned individual arrived and took the empty seat next to Yagyuu (who was _still_ without his glasses, thanks to Marui). "Took long enough, eh, Marui?" The redhead nodded, smirk still in place before it slowly wavered and he got bored with tormenting Yagyuu. Without a word, he handed the boy's glasses back to him, and shrugged, bored expression holding tight to his facial features.

"Maaan, I wish Akaya was in our grade. It'd be so much more fun tormenting him than it is tormenting Yagyuu, right, Niou?" he asked, smirk returning. He much more fancied terrorizing his little kouhai and watching him squirm that dealing with a stiff like Yagyuu Hiroshi. He was far too gentlemanly, really. "I wanna play with brat." The silver-haired doubles player shook his head, his own smirk playing on his features.

"No, Marui. I prefer playing with _Yaaagyuu_…" He turned his attention to the violet-haired boy, reaching his hand out towards him for a moment. His fingers grazed the bottom of his chin, thumb coming up to touch that perfectly pursed jawline, hoping that the boy would let out some form of sound – something that'd let him know that his efforts weren't completely lost. But no sound came, and he sent the most disappointed look that Yagyuu'd ever seen towards him, and pulled his hand away. Standing, he sent the other a small glare, and beckoned the other two to follow him. "You might want to clean that up," he said coldly, touching some of Yagyuu's food and smearing it along one of the glasses that helped the 'gentleman' see. With that, he turned on heel and left, Marui and Jackal in tow obediently.

* * *

As Yukimura took a seat at Sanada's usual table, Sanada glared up at him, before his glare moved to another target – Yagyuu Hiroshi – for letting Yukimura out of his sight. But he couldn't glare for long. He watched Niou move in on Yagyuu, and knew that he shouldn't blame Yagyuu. He didn't have control over anyone, really. "What do you want, Yukimura?" he asked coldly, finally taking his eyes off of his teammate, and looking from Yukimura, to Yanagi, and back again. "You're supposed to stay with Yagyuu –"

"Correction, _Genichirou_. I was supposed to stay with _you_. Not poor Hiroshi-kun." He smiled knowingly, and Sanada sighed, giving an almost pleading look to his fukubuchou. Yanagi only shrugged.

"Genichirou, there was a 97 percent chance that this Yukimura wouldn't want to stay with Hiroshi, and you know that," Yanagi stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Sanada sighed and shook his head, defeated. There was no going back now.

"Fine," he growled, rubbing his temples exasperatedly. "What do you want from me?" he asked, cold eyes staring right at Yukimura, but he had to break the gaze. It was as if Yukimura's eyes were looking right through him, and he didn't like it, at all.

The purple-haired boy new exactly what Sanada had meant by his question. They had their one night together, it was all done. What more, exactly, did Yukimura want from Sanada? He didn't know. But Yukimura wanted _something_, and he wanted it from Sanada. He smirked as both boys awaited his response. Yanagi – who didn't even know who Yukimura was, or even what he had to do with his tennis captain in the first place – was curious. And Sanada – the man that had something to do with the new student, yet was unsure what to do _with_ him – wanted nothing to do with him.

Though he had asked a very relevant question, he found himself looking away from his teammate and the sadist accompanying them. He watched and saw exactly what Niou, Marui, and Jackal had done to Yagyuu, and wished that there wasn't something so very wrong with his tennis team. They had taken Yagyuu's glasses, smudged stuff all over said glasses, and walked away, leaving the bespectacled boy to clean them. Some team they were.

Sanada, growing ever-impatient, finally looked back to the boy of which he addressed his question, and repeated it, colder this time around. "What do you want from me?" Rikkai's buchou made a resolution to someday – hopefully soon – wipe that smirk from Yukimura Seiichi's face. He was growing tired of the sadistic tendencies of the one he was only supposed to have met once.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. -twitch.- Writer's block for FOREVER. Well, here was an update. Sorry it wasn't so good. **Reviews are lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I think I'm losing my mind working on this. XD It's so...eh. It's nothing special, and I'm sorry for that. But, here's chapter four! I tried my best. I'm not going exactly by the movie. Obviously. xD I made up my own dialogue, and, as you should know, there's no tennis in the movie. I somehow maneuvered it to something...Prince of Tennis. XD Whatev. I fail at this. Enjoi!

_**Italics** _mean flashback, or whatever. Or enhancing an important word. You know.

* * *

**For the Love of Boys IV**

Sanada, somehow, tricked Yanagi into letting Yukimura follow him around the school (murmuring something along the lines of 'I would have killed him, had he not left my sight,' though both he and Yanagi knew that he wouldn't). But, either way, Yanagi allowed Yukimura to follow him around, the purple-haired boy ranting on about how he'd find Genichirou-kun and play with him. The vice-captain thought nothing of it, and shook his head, walking along the hallways as usual. It wasn't like Yukimura could do anything anyway.

"I supposed it'd be wise to give you to someone else. Besides me and Genichirou, of course," the dataman started, not even sparing a glance to the boy following right beside him. "Hiroshi should do fine with you. He has before." He knew just where to find the doubles player ('Probably with Masaharu,' he noted to himself). Luckily for Yagyuu, and unluckily for Niou, there was a golf club – the one of which Yagyuu was a part of before Niou had so rudely grabbed him, and tore him away from the sport he loved so much, just for tennis – and Yagyuu was there, escaping from his doubles partner.

Yanagi knew that the violet-haired boy needed some form of escapism, and golf was just the thing. After all, he knew that tennis wasn't Yagyuu's forte, and that golf was. Yagyuu Hiroshi was the perfect gentleman, always polite, and always putting others before him. He was always calm, well, that was until he very unfortunately met Niou that day. The silver-haired boy had been skipping practice and wandering the school alone (he had no idea that Yanagi was following), and stumbled across the golf club. Boring, he had thought, until his eyes caught sight of a certain boy – one of which he hadn't seen before, Yanagi noted – and just stared. Yanagi knew that Niou was color blind, besides shades of purple, and other such colors…and Yagyuu's violet hair stood out to him.

The trickster had stayed there – silent and watching – for a moment, waiting for the boy that he couldn't look away from to do _something_ involving the boring sport. And, when he saw the bespectacled boy lift the club, and drag it far behind himself, before swinging it forward with amazing speed, his eyes widened, watching the ball literally _fly_ away through the sky. It was then – Yanagi noted, scribbling something down – that Niou had decided that that arm was perfect for tennis. And Niou's reaction had been perfect for data.

"Golf Club?" Yukimura spoke, pulling Yanagi from his thoughts, and raised an eyebrow as they stopped at the Golf clubroom. "Who's in Golf Club?" he inquired, eyeing Yanagi for an answer. Expecting none, he shook his head and turned to leave. "I really don't see Genichirou being part of the –"

"Genichirou isn't part of the Golf Club, but Hiroshi is, or rather, was," Yanagi stated, clenching a book (that has accumulated out of nowhere, Yukimura noted, realizing that this was something he'd need to get used to if he wanted to follow Sanada around) to his chest, opening the clubroom door and walking inside. "We're all part of the tennis club now" – he finished, and scoured the room for – "Hiroshi, you need to watch over Yukimura, if you please." That caught the boy's attention. He would get to watch Yukimura-kun again? Let's hope Masaharu won't see, Yanagi thought, and turned on heel, walking right out the door, leaving the two in the clubroom. He never even gave a chance for Yagyuu to accept or protest. Tennis could somehow survive without Yagyuu; for the day, that is. Though, it wasn't to say that Niou could.

* * *

"Where's Yagyuu?" Sanada asked, folding his arms. Yanagi gave him a look that said 'I can't tell you here, otherwise there'd be a problem,' but Sanada paid no mind to that. "Well?" His firmness, his utter control seemed to have returned when Yukimura Seiichi wasn't around. Something about that kid bothered him, and he didn't like it, at all. When Yanagi didn't answer, he gave a cold glare, but let it go, for now. Niou walked by in his peripheral, and he rolled his eyes. "Niou."

"Yeeees, buchou?" the trickster asked with his trademark 'I stuffed something naughty in your locker' smirk, and placed his hand calmly on his hip. He enjoyed teasing Sanada, even though it got him laps, and the occasional slap to the face here and there. But it was amusing, nonetheless.

"Don't give me that look." He lifted his hand and resettled his hat on his head, shifting it slightly before he spoke again. "Go track down your doubles partner. Now!" And, with that, he turned and seated himself on the bench, arms still crossed. He didn't care where Yukimura was lurking, as long as he wasn't anywhere near him.

Niou gave him a look that said 'I'll TARUNDORU you one day, yeah, that's right' before saluting, and running back into the tennis clubroom and through the hallways.

From his spot on the bench, Sanada groaned and shifted uncomfortably. His cell phone was vibrating. Damn it, who the hell – he thought forlornly as he looked at the number. That wasn't Yukimura…was it? Nonetheless, he couldn't not answer it. Silently, earning himself a confused look from his vice-captain, he walked around the bench and towards the school. He waited until no one was in listening range, and flipped open the phone, effectively answering it. "Hello?"

* * *

"Well, Yukimura-kun." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses to settle against the bridge of his nose as he looked to the other in attempts of speaking to him. "Yanagi seems to not want to be –" He stopped, shrugged his shoulders slightly, and took his glasses off, cleaning them as a distraction. Yukimura, he realized, wasn't even listening. He seemed…distracted.

Suddenly, Yukimura stood, and walked out of the gold clubroom. As he walked out, Niou walked in, and he heard a groan (it was a polite groan, really) from Yagyuu. He could basically _hear_ the smirk on Niou's features as Yagyuu shifted in his seat, and a lock resounded from the door. Niou Masaharu had locked himself in a golf clubroom with Yagyuu Hiroshi, who – Yukimura could only gather – Niou happened to like. Shaking his head, he pulled his phone from his pocket, turned it on, and proceeded to search his contact list for the name 'Koibito.' He was going to play for a little while.

He allowed it to ring a few times, the incessant sound annoying him to no end, but he endured. Then, when the sound that signified the owner of the phone had accepted the call, he smirked at the voice. "Koibito," he allowed himself to speak, realizing that he could only call him that when they were alone, and awaited a response, eyes gleaming sadistically.

* * *

Sanada's eyes widened, automatically, as he realized that it was indeed Yukimura on the other end of the phone. How did he – oh, right. _That _night, he thought with another groan. Their unforgivable night…when he was in bed, and the 'stranger' was fiddling with his phone.

_– Yukimura snickered before waving his hand slightly, sitting on the end of the bed to fiddle with something that just so happened to look like –_

_"My cell phone. Put it down."_

_After a few quick beeps from Yukimura's end, a flipping swish, then a few more beeps, Sanada finally heard the soft noise of pants ruffling as the cell phone was placed back into the right pocket where it belonged. "Done."_

_"Tch…" came Sanada's grumble as he flipped onto his back, right forearm resting against his forehead as he glared at the ceiling. "Just so you know, this was just –"_

_"Koibito," Yukimura said, cutting off his sentence. "We're lovers now." –_

"What do you want, Yukimura?" He ignored and averted the fact that he was called 'koibito,' and got straight to demanding to know what was happening, and why he wouldn't be left alone. In all honesty, there was nothing he liked about Yukimura's attitude – the vicious nature, the sadistic tendencies, and anything of the like only made it harder to be able to get along with him. There was, maybe, one thing that he didn't mind about him, though. The fierce determination, and the heart and soul that doesn't give up, or give in. It would have worked better if Yukimura Seiichi played tennis.

…No. Sanada Genichirou was _not _playing tennis with someone like Yukimura.

From his end of the phone, Sanada heard a snicker fall from Yukimura's lips, followed by words laced with sadistic intent. The captain knew exactly what he meant, and, before Yukimura could say anything more than that, Sanada growled and quickly flipped the phone closed, effectively hanging up on the other. Hopefully, he wouldn't ever get another call from him – school was enough.

Feeling accomplished, he fixated his features back to his normal cold, stoic look, and went back to ordering practice. Still no Niou or Yagyuu. He could pretty much guess what Niou had done. Maybe sending Niou wasn't the best idea.

* * *

He smirked, holding the phone tight to his ear as he continued playing with his 'lover.' Once Sanada had asked him what he wanted, he allowed a snicker to escape past his lips, and he spoke smoothly as he leaned against the wall comfortably, "Again, Koibito?" He knew that the capped boy knew what he was talking about…and he loved it. Yukimura wanted them to have that same night, again and again and again – until Sanada admitted that they belonged together. And it would happen, too.

His smirk never fading, he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the now lit-up screen. 'Call Ended – 1:32' flashed on and off on the screen. Closing his eyes, he flipped the phone closed and pressed off the wall, sauntering down the hallway. Tennis practice, huh – he mused, remembering wandering the hallways with Yanagi – "Maybe I should try out."

* * *

**Reviews are totally lovely.**


End file.
